


So Close

by Stylnfuck



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Little bit of smut, Oral, Teasing, hip thrusts, nialls hips will be the death of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylnfuck/pseuds/Stylnfuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They come out on stage and instantly burst into song. You spot Niall and smile at him. He gives you a smirk, looks you in the eyes and and sticks his tongue out, licking across his lips. You feel a surge of electricity jolt through your body at his actions and you mentally curse him. The whole arena goes wild from Niall’s little stunt that was caught on camera and shown on the big screens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Close

**Author's Note:**

> personal one shot for maddy (mullnslut)

So Close

Niall pushes you against the wall and ghosts his lips over yours, his hot breath coming out in puffs around your face. He licks at your lips, relishing the smoothness of them against his tongue.

“Let’s see how much we can get done before the show starts yeah?” he says, his voice gravely and thick with lust and desire.

“Is that a challenge?” you say back with mock surprise.

Niall just winks at you and plasters a dirty smirk on his flushed face and lifts your shirt up and quickly unhooks your bra. He leaves a trail of wet kisses along your neck, down your collarbones and over your breasts. He gently palms them and sinks to his knees, kissing and licking down your belly. Soft, breathy moans escape your lips and you close your eyes as his mouth grazes over your core. He brings his hands down to your hips and grabs onto them, surely leaving marks, and glances up at you through his lashes as he delves his tongue into your folds.

“Oh Niall,” you moan out, leaning your head back against the wall.

His tongue is moving in circles that are making your head spin and as you look back down at him, his eyes are closed in bliss, his eyelashes dusting against his flushed cheeks as he moans out at the taste of you. 

“Babe you taste so fucking good,” he whispers against you as his breath sends shivers down your spine. He goes back down and licks a stripe all the way up your entrance and swirls around your clit and you throw your head back in ecstasy.

The all too familiar knot in your stomach is building and twisting and your thighs begin to tremble.  Just as you are about to have a mind-blowing orgasm, there is a loud knock on the door.

“Time to go on stage!” Paul bellows from the outside of the door.

Niall suddenly pulls away from you and stands in front of you, licking your desire off his lips, red and swollen.

“ _Niall don’t you dare”_ you say in a half deadly, half whiney tone already knowing what he’s going to do.

“Sorry babe, gotta show to do,” he grins and kisses you chastely on the lips.

“But Niall,” you move your hand to touch yourself but Niall smacks it away, his eyes instantly becoming dark again.

“I don’t think so, Maddy. Only I can make you come.”

You groan and walk to get your clothes, wherever they were thrown.

Fully clothed, you walk out of the dressing room with Niall and go to the door that leads you to the front row seats.

“I’ll be watching you from the stage babe. Keep a close eye,” He winks at you and gives you another quick kiss.

They come out on stage and instantly burst into song. You spot Niall and smile at him. He gives you a smirk, looks you in the eyes and and sticks his tongue out, licking across his lips. You feel a surge of electricity jolt through your body at his actions and you mentally curse him. The whole arena goes wild from Niall’s little stunt that was caught on camera and shown on the big screens.

_He’s doing that on purpose_. _Fucker._ You flip him the finger quickly to let him know that you know what he is doing.

He skips across the stage, finishing his solo with a smile on his face that says I-am-going-to-tease-her-until-she-dies.

As the songs go by, Niall’s antics only get more intense and less subtle. During Rock Me, he hits every beat with a thrust of his hips, driving you mad with lust. The way he snaps his hips up into you as you ride him, coming down to meet his powerful thrusts. The way he grinds figure eights into from behind when he has you bent over the kitchen table or the arm of a couch.

You snap out of your trance as the final drum beats end the song. Niall is looking at you and you can see how dark his eyes are even from here.

He mouths to you, “I wanna fuck you.”

Your own mouth falls open and you squeeze your thighs together to get even the slightest bit of friction on your already throbbing core. You’re still not completely recovered from the dressing room and you sure as hell aren’t going to leave here without getting what you truly need. Deciding to get back at him just a little, you look around to make sure no one is looking at you and you quickly pull down the front of your shirt to give him a glimpse of your nipple. You bite your lip afterwards and look him right in the eye. He is openly staring at you and he forgot that it was his turn to speak.

“Oi! Niall, what are you starin’ at lad?” Louis says into his microphone from across the stage.

“Oh, nothing, just uh, looking at these uh, lovely fans here!” he trips over his words a bit to escape his getting caught.

“Yeah, okay Niall. You sure you can walk straight? You’re uh, pants are lookin’ a bit tight there Neil.” Louis giggles.

You can see from the big screens that Niall is blushing wildly, face red as a tomato.

“Oh shut up, Lou!”

During the twitter questions, the boys are asked to do as many pushups as they can. Niall goes on to his knees and looks at you. He puts his hands on the floor in front of him and slowly dips down, rolling his hips onto the stage. Your heart rate kicks up and your clit throbs incredibly harder and you dig your nails into your palms to keep from running to the stage and fucking him right then and there in front of the whole crowd. You need him, _now_.  You can’t stop thinking of what you are going to do to him once you get him alone after the show, can’t decide whether to fuck against the door or to be bent over on the vanity to watch his face as he comes.

The boys sing the last song of their encore and say their goodbyes and thank you’s but just before Niall jumps into his square below the stage, he wriggles his tongue at you, mocking what he did to you before the show. Tantalizing you with what you want so bad but just can’t have. That was the final straw. Finding your way through the crowd, you go backstage with one of the security guards and make it your mission to find Niall and drag him to his room.

“NIALL JAMES HORAN!” you yell when you see him talking to Harry.

He turns around with a startled look on his face but when he realizes it’s you, it turns into a puppy dog grin. Harry just looks between you and Niall and spins around on his heel to walk the other way.

“Did ya like the show then, babe?” He asks cockily.

“We need to have a talk. Now.” you say to him, taking his hand and dragging him into the dressing room.

You walk into the dressing room but when you shut the door, Niall puts both his hands beside your head and whispers in your ear, “Oh darlin’, that’s the last thing we’re gonna be doin.”


End file.
